In thermal ink-jet printing, droplets of ink are selectably ejected from a plurality of drop ejectors in a printhead. The ejectors are operated in accordance with digital instructions to create a desired image on a print medium moving past the printhead. The printhead may move back and forth relative to the sheet in a typewriter fashion, or the linear array may be of a size extending across the entire width of a sheet, to place the image on a sheet in a single pass.
The ejectors typically comprise capillary channels, or other ink passageways, which are connected to one or more common ink supply manifolds. Ink is retained within each channel until, in response to an appropriate digital signal, the ink in the channel is rapidly heated by a heating element disposed on a surface within the channel. This rapid vaporization of the ink adjacent the channel creates a bubble which causes a quantity of liquid ink to be ejected through an opening associated with the channel to the print medium. One patent showing the general configuration of a typical ink-jet printhead is U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,530, assigned to the assignee in the present application.